


You've Been Cleared

by keithsteeth



Series: Tumblr Prompts or AU's [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, more feelings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsteeth/pseuds/keithsteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny plans a perfect date night for Pat and Jonny's 3 year anniversary. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Cleared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another Tumblr prompt! I'm going to start writing the prompt at the end so it doesn't spoil the story.

Jonny had set up a huge evening, he’d started planning months ago when he’d remembered his and Pat’s 3 year anniversary was coming up. He suspected Pat knew Jonny would come up with a spectacular evening. He’d wanted to make him the happiest he’d ever been.

It was 2 hours before their date and Jonny was sitting in traffic. He hadn’t moved in minutes so he pulled out his phone and dialled Pat’s number.

“Hey” Pat answered.

“Are you at home?” he asked, eyeing the traffic ahead of him.

“Yeah, where are you? We’re still going out tonight, right?”

“Absolutely, I’m just stuck in traffic. I may be a little late getting home.”

“No biggie Jon, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Alright, love you.” As soon as Jonny hangs up the traffic starts to move. Slowly, but moving.

An hour later Jonny pulls into the driveway. He can see Pat looking out the front window.

When he gets inside Pat greets him at the door. Jonny eyes Pat, who’s wearing sweatpants and nothing else.

 

“Pat!’ Jonny tries his best to not show how much he’s freaking out inside.

“Hello to you to Jon”, Pat grins.

“Pat, we’re leaving in an hour! Have you even showered!?” Jonny shoves Pat up the stairs, following quickly behind him.

“Relax Jon, I showered and laid out my suit. I don’t take 3 years to get ready like you do.”

Jonny sighs, “I just want to look my best. I still have to shower and shave,” Jonny absently rubs his face. “And I need to get dressed and do my hair and-“Pat cuts him off with a kiss.

“Well go get ready then” Pat says with another kiss.

At 6:40 Jonny is putting on his suit jacket and goes downstairs to find Pat. He’s in the living room sitting on the couch. Jonny goes and sits beside him and rests his hand on his thigh.

“You ready now?” Pat asks, grinning.

“Shut up” there’s not edge to it, Jonny’s smiling to.

“Didn’t say anything.” Pat gets up and sticks his hand out to Jonny. Jonny grabs his keys and coat and opens the door to follow Pat to the car. The sun had just begun to set as they drive downtown.

Jon parks underground at a 5 star restaurant both he and Pat had been wanting to try. When Pat notices where they are going he interrupts the silence with, “What! Jon this place has been booked solid for weeks? I couldn’t even get a morning reservation…” Jon could see Pat grinning from the corner of his eyes.

Pat didn’t stop smiling until their waiter took them to a small table in the back. Away from any interruptions or peering eyes – or camera lenses – Jonny had wanted this night to go perfectly. He still hadn’t let himself think about the small box burning hole through his suit jacket pocket.

“Jonny, you in there?” Jon looked up to see Pat and the waiter both staring at him.

“Oh, sorry” Jon spotted the pad of paper in the waiters hand. Surely they weren’t supposed to order yet, they’d just sat down. Jon glanced at Pat who made a “drinking” motion with his fingers. Pat’s eyebrows furrowed and Jon looked away, not wanting Pat to spot his surprise showing on his face. He looked back to the waiter, “Oh, just water is fine for me. And I think you’re holding something under the name Toews.” The man nodded and excused himself to the kitchen. When Jonny looked back at Pat his eyebrows were still furrowed.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was just thinking.” Jon explained.

“About what?” Pat asked; unraveling his silverware from the napkin they were in.

Jonny just shook his head as he reached for his silverware to do the same.

Pat and Jonny talked until their food arrived and they were completely silent other than one of them occasionally letting out an ‘mmm’ or ‘very good’. The waiter came by to refill their waters as they finished off the wine Jonny had bought for tonight.

As the night grew on Jon couldn’t help but think of what he would be asking Pat soon. He was sure Pat wouldn’t say no, but what if he wasn’t ready? Could Jon handle staying with Pat if he said no?

Jon was pulled from his thoughts when he four prongs stab into his arm.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Jonny spit out, rubbing his arm where Pat had pressed his fork into Jonny’s skin.

“Is your food not good? Are you not having a good time?” Pat asked, staring worriedly into Jon’s eyes.

“No, no, I’m having a great time. I’m just nervous, I guess.” Jon admitted, running a hand through his hair. Pat made a weird face, he looked kind of uncomfortable. Jonny wished he could just kiss it away.

“What are you nervous about Jon? It’s just me.”

Jon smiled. He didn’t know what he was worrying about. Pat was right, it was just Pat, his Pat. He knew him, he loved him. The night was going well and it would continue to go well. Jon had nothing to worry about. Pat always knew what to say to calm him down, even when he didn’t know why.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be nervous. I just wanted tonight to be great.” Jon says, it’s not a complete lie.

Pat smiles again and puts his fork down. “Obviously tonight will be great. It’s already great, it would have been great if we stayed at home. As long as ‘m with you, everything is great.”

“You’re a sap Patty”, Jon says grinning. Jon leans over the table to kiss Pat, who’s cheeks are flushing.

15 minutes later Jonny is parking outside Millenniu Park. He walks to the trunk and pulls out a black duffel bag. It’s almost 9:30 by now and he knew most people would be home and warm by now. It was close to December and still getting colder every day. As Jonny walks back to Pat he catches him eyeing the duffel bag.

“You’ll see” is all Jonny says to Pat on that subject. Jon takes Pat’s gloved hand in his. He’d told Pat to bring gloves and a scarf along with the toque he always wore.   
They walked together through the park, Jon’s duffel bag lightly hitting his side with every step. Pat was talking animatedly about something Sharpy had told him at practice earlier this week. Jon looked over at Pat, his eyes falling on Pat’s pinkened cheeks. He watched Pat’s mouth turn up in a wild smile before he let out a deep laugh. Jon smiled too. He’d missed what Pat had said but seeing him laugh always made Jon happy. When Jon looked up towards where they were walking he realized they were almost there. He could see the bean up ahead and a few people milling about. He checked his watch which read 10:09. When Pat noticed where they were he turned to Jon, eyes wide.

“The duffel bag?” he asked.

Jon nodded before saying, “Our skates, yeah.”

Pat smiled and pulled Jonny into him. Jon could feel Pat’s body shaking as he laughed.

“They cleared you to skate? That’s where you went today! You had an appointment? No more concussion?” Pat asked.

Jonny nodded, “I wanted to surprise you. I start practice on Monday. Q said I don’t even need have to wear a no contact jersey. I can play in a week if everything goes well.”   
Pat was grinning still and hugged Jonny again. After Pat let go they walked towards the rink. Jonny was right, there was only a couple people still skating.   
After tying up their laces and getting on the ice Jon felt nerves run through his body. He shook it off, skating fast away from Patrick. Pat caught up with him quickly, stopping abruptly and spraying Jon with snow.

“Patrick!” Jon yelled wiping snow from his face.

Pat laughed and skated away. Jon watched Pat’s suit tighten around his thighs as he took long strides across the ice. Pat stopped and turned, noticing Jon watching him.   
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Pat says with a smirk.

Jon laughs and pulls his phone out. He skates closer to Pat. “I will, I think we’ll want to remember this.”

Jon was trying to be sentimental but Pat laughs shoving his hands out to cover Jon’s phone.

“No pictures please” Pat says jokingly. Jonny steps back to get away from Pat’s hand bit missteps and falls backward. He hits his elbows off the ice as he lands. He quickly rolls over and groans, grabbing his elbows. Pat drops down to his knees so fast Jon’s sure they’ll be bruised tomorrow.

“Shit, Jon are you okay?!” Pat sounds scared. “Did you hit your head!? Oh god Jon I’m so sorry.” Pat’s hands are on either side of Jonny’s head, searching for any sign he hit his head. His eyes look worried.

Jon meets Pat’s eyes, “I’m okay, my head’s fine. I just hit my elbows, they’ll be fine.”

Pat lets out a breath and kisses Jon. Jon can feel the ring box pressing into him. He knows now is the time. He’s close to being on one knee. Jon reaches into his pocket but Pat interrupts him.

“Fuck Jon, I know this is probably really bad timing but I love you so much and I don’t want to ever play without you again. Let alone never be with you again. Marry me Jonny?” Pat’s eyes are still worried, Jon’s mind goes blank, his whole body is frozen.

A million thoughts rush in at once. ‘What the fuck’, ‘I was supposed to ask that’, ‘What do I do now’, ‘What about the ring?’.

Pat interrupts him once again, worry laced through his voice. “I just – I thought I’d hurt you Jon. I need you playing with me, with the team. I can’t lose you, I want you with me forever, Jon will you marry me?”

Jon’s mouth is wide open, “Oh my god.”

He thrusts his hand into his pocket and withdraws the ring box. He lays it on his open palm and now it’s Pat’s turn look dumbstruck. His eyes glance between the box and Jon.  
“So, uh is that a yes?” Pat asks.

Jon bursts out laughing, “Of course it is Pat! Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!”

Pat pulls Jon up to kiss him. He can feel his smile against his lips. When they pull away they both look down at the box in Jon’s hand.

“So, uh, who gets the ring?” Pat asks.

\--------------------------------  
PS. Jonny did get that picture, it's a little blurry and Pat's fingers are in the corner of the frame but Pat's laughing and Jonny loves it so much he frames it and put's it up in the living room for everyone to see. What can he say, he loves his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I planned out a romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing


End file.
